My Summer Away From You
by EspanaChick13
Summary: Lizzie, Melina, and Pudge all decided to take Miranda away on one last vacation before she gets married...to Gordo. Little do they know what will happen during that summer.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! Yes, I'm back. I know this isn't my normal story, but I had a bit of writers block on that one. Anyways, I do plan to finish While You Were Gone, but for now, you'll just have to read this one. Now, for this story, a few things are a little different. One is that the only person who really, really knows Gordo is Miranda. Otherwise, all of them really don't know what he's like. Um, Pudge is a new character. She became best friends with the gang a little after Rome. Lizzie's dad won a huge lottery jackpot so he is now rich. Um, Gordo's dad owns a big field on which he grows tobacco. Matt and Lizzie are NOT related. I repeat, they are NOT related. Also, this takes place when all of them are just out of high school. This is their last summer together. I got the idea for this story from Shag The Movie. Shag is a type of dance. The movie is kinda old, but I though the characters would fit just perfectly.  
  
"Good morning Lizzie." Said the housekeeper as she started to go up the stairs.  
  
Just then, Lizzie's purse happened to open up causing everything to spill out of it.  
  
"Oh damn, every damn thing has to happen when you're in a damn hurry!" said Lizzie obviously frustrated.  
  
"Why Lizzie, you think your father can't hear that language?" said her mother walking into the room. "Lizzie, you are not going to wear those shorts to the museum at Fort Sumter."  
  
"We're all going to change at a gas station before we get there." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Sam McGuire's daughter does not change at a gas station. Now go upstairs and change."  
  
"Damn." Said Lizzie. "Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn." She said as she stepped on each stair.  
  
"Nicely" said her mother.  
  
*~~* Later *~~*  
  
After Lizzie has changed, her and her mother are walking to the convertible car. The housemaid is putting Lizzie's things in the trunk.  
  
"Now do try and learn something, Lizzie." Said her mother. "The Civil War started in Fort Sumter."  
  
"Everyone knows that mom." Said Lizzie.  
  
"And do try to be gracious. Remember who you are."  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"And don't wear dark lipstick."  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"And don't stay up too late."  
  
"Yes, mom" said Lizzie as she started the car.  
  
"And don't let any of the other girls drive my car!"  
  
"Yes, mom." Said Lizzie as she slowly started to drive away.  
  
"Other than that, have a good time!" yelled her mom, as she was already halfway down the long driveway.  
  
*~~* At Pudge's House *~~*  
  
Lizzie, who was finally happy to get away pulled up a Pudge's house where she honked the horn waiting for Pudge. They called her Pudge because she wasn't as skinny as the rest but she wasn't all that chunky either. Pudge came running out.  
  
"Pudge! Pudge, you forgot your sunscreen!" said her mom as Pudge came running out.  
  
"Oh, mom!"  
  
"Now, you stay on your diet. You certainly want to fit in that bride's maids dress." Said her mom.  
  
"Bye mom!" she yelled. "Hey Lizzie!"  
  
"Hey! Pudge, is your mom still making you diet? There's going to be nothing left!"  
  
"She hasn't noticed yet." Said Pudge as she waved one last time to her mom.  
  
Lizzie and Pudge pulled away.  
  
"I thought you would never get here Lizzie!" exclaimed Pudge.  
  
"Neither did I."  
  
"Wait, what if my mom calls your mom?"  
  
"She won't, she won't. My mom is going off vacationing somewhere with my dad." Said Lizzie as she rolled her eyes. "So, what did your mom say about the trip?"  
  
Pudge cleared her throat and started to imitate her mom. "I'm so thrilled you girls are taking an interest in your history."  
  
Lizzie and Pudge start cracking up as Pudge throws all of her diet foods out of the car. "Yuck, Yuck, Yuck."  
  
*~~* At Melina's House *~~*  
  
Melina sits in the bathroom, which is currently locked putting on her lipstick. Lizzie and Pudge honk the car horn while Melina's father is trying to open the door.  
  
"Melina, open the door right now."  
  
"I'm not dressed, dad." Said Melina. She actually had a bikini top on and some shorts.  
  
"Tell those girls to lay off the horn, you're not going with them. You aren't fooling me with that Fort Sumter story."  
  
"Yes, dad." She said as she started to open the window. She threw out her overnight bag and started to crawl down.  
  
"She doesn't know that house has a door," said Pudge who moved to the back seat.  
  
"Go, go go! Step on it." Said Melina as she got in the car.  
  
"Melina, get back here now!" yelled her father as he opened the door but it was too late, they were already gone.  
  
*~~* At Miranda's House *~~*  
  
Miranda was in a room with her mom and her aunt. They were making her wedding dress fit perfectly on her. Gordo was sitting behind a curtain so he couldn't see her. If the groom sees the bride before the wedding, it's bad luck.  
  
"I can't believe you're just going away and leaving me with the whole wedding, Miranda." Said Gordo.  
  
"Gordo, it's only for three days." Said Miranda as she wiped her forehead.  
  
"Don't raise your arms." Said her mom.  
  
"Three days is a long time." Said Gordo.  
  
"Gordo, just let her go on this little outing so I don't have to put up with all this fuss." Said Miranda's mom.  
  
Gordo peeked through the curtain. "You haven't even chosen your bouquet yet." He said.  
  
Miranda went to wipe her forehead again. It was hot and stressful.  
  
"Don't raise your arms Miranda," said her mom.  
  
*~~* Later *~~*  
  
Lizzie, Melina, and Pudge are all sitting in the car waiting for Miranda. She walks out onto the porch with Gordo. He seems very upset.  
  
"I still don't know why you have to leave now..." he said. All the other three could hear him.  
  
"Oh no. Gordo's throwing a hissy." Said Melina.  
  
"You told!" said Pudge.  
  
"Shhh, shh." Said Lizzie. "We did not."  
  
"She's going to lay a brick when she finds out where we are taking her." Said Melina.  
  
Miranda and Gordo leaned in for a kiss. "French him, Miranda!" yelled Melina.  
  
"Can you imagine marrying anybody so boring!" asked Pudge. "Kill me now."  
  
"Do you all think Miranda and Gordo had premarital sex?" asked Melina.  
  
"Melina, that's gross." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Miranda told me that Gordo doesn't see any point to it." Said Pudge. "They're saving it for their wedding night."  
  
"Yeah, then he'll spring it on her that he doesn't have a tallywagger." Said Melina.  
  
"Shh! Don't talk ugly about Gordo, in front of Miranda. Remember, we have to make this the best weekend of her entire life!" said Lizzie as she opened the door and got out of the car.  
  
Miranda and Gordo had walked over already.  
  
"Hi Gordo." Said all of the girls.  
  
"Hello." He said back as he started to put Miranda's bags in the trunk.  
  
"Hi you guys." Said Miranda. "Gordo didn't want me to come."  
  
"It's going to be fun." Said Pudge as Miranda hopped in the back seat next to Pudge.  
  
Gordo closed the trunk and Lizzie started the engine.  
  
"Bye Gordo." Said Miranda as they pulled away. She blew him a kiss and they were off.  
  
*~~* Later *~~*  
  
All four of the girls were off driving on the road.  
  
"Come on Miranda, read the quiz page." Said Melina.  
  
Miranda pulled out the magazine and started to read.  
  
"How mature are you? The night of the prom, your boyfriend breaks his leg. Do you A-stay at home with him watching movies and let your new prom gown go to waste or B-drag him to the dance, broken leg and all, and then dance with his best friend all night?"  
  
"What does his best friend look like?" said Melina.  
  
"A-" said Lizzie as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Lizzie is mature!" said Miranda. "Question number 2. At the big party, your crush hands you an alcoholic beverage. Do you A- politely refuse-"  
  
"Or B--," said Melina. "Get me walking drunk and let him get to third base."  
  
"Oh, Melina." Said Lizzie as she rolled her eyes. Pudge laughed.  
  
"Here Pudge. Fortune teller." Said Melina. "Pick a color."  
  
"Yellow." Said Pudge.  
  
"Y-E-L-L-O-W"  
  
"You will marry Double D and have three kids." She laughed. "Well, at least I won't be an old maid."  
  
"If I'm not engaged by the time I'm 25, I'm going to kill myself." Said Lizzie.  
  
Just then, they passed a road sign that pointed one direction to Fort Sumter and the other to Myrtle Beach. They went the Myrtle Beach way.  
  
"Lizzie, that was out turn off!" said Miranda.  
  
"Oh, damn. Guess that means we just have to go to Myrtle Beach!" she yelled.  
  
Melina took off her blouse so that she had her bikini top on and Pudge laughed. Luanne started to take off her shoes while Miranda freaked out.  
  
"Lizzie! Are you all going crazy! Turn this car arou-"  
  
The sound of a tuck honking made them all scream. Lizzie quickly put both hands on the steering wheel.  
  
"What are you all doing?!" yelled Miranda.  
  
"Going to Myrtle Beach to meet boys. What are you doing?" said Melina who was still laughing.  
  
"Turn on the radio!" said Pudge.  
  
Miranda just put her hands over her face and leaned back in her seat. She knew this was going to be one hell of a vacation.  
  
*~~* End of Chapter One *~~* 


	2. Finally Arriving

A/N: Yes, the long awaited chapter two. Remember, this story is from the movie "Shag." I hope you like it. Now, I myself have never been to Myrtle Beach, but I'm just going by what they use on the movie.  
  
I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters from the show.  
  
The girls were finally at Myrtle Beach. They kept on driving along a busy road. There were rides all around them. It was like a huge circus.  
  
"Let's go on everything!" said Pudge.  
  
"We will. Let's go and change first." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Hey, look, there's the ocean." Said Melina.  
  
"It's great here." Said Pudge.  
  
"I want to call Gordo." Said Miranda who obviously still upset.  
  
"You're not calling Gordo." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Miranda, we only came here so you could have a good time." Said Melina.  
  
"I'm not allowed to come to Myrtle Beach." Said Miranda.  
  
"We won't tell on you." Said Pudge.  
  
"Miranda, we're not in high school anymore." Said Lizzie. "OH, I forgot. It was Sun Fun Festival this weekend." She said as they passed a banner that explained all about it.  
  
Just then, a car honked its horn. The horn sounded like the Mexican Hat Dance. Two guys were in it. One, who was in the passenger seat was looking over the top of the car and eating an apple. He was kind of scrawny and had short blonde hair. The other was driving and was pretty muscular. He had brown hair.  
  
"Hi," they both said as they pulled up next to the girls.  
  
"Where are you all from?" asked the darker haired one.  
  
"None of your beeswax." Said Lizzie coldly.  
  
Melina smiled and looked at Lizzie. "None of your beeswax? That's so queer."  
  
Just then, the guys had to stop and couldn't keep up with the girls.  
  
"They were cute." Said Melina.  
  
"You all, I've been coming here since I was little. We just don't date these local boys."  
  
"Well, I'm not stuck marrying the son of some old rich fart, Lizzie. I can have fun." Said Melina.  
  
"I think you're forgetting whose weekend this is." Said Lizzie.  
  
The girls pulled up to a stoplight. There was a hotel on the other side of the street.  
  
"Oh my god, look." Said Melina. "That's where Florence Jowers got pregnant last year."  
  
"It's not too late to go to Fort Sumter." Said Miranda.  
  
"Honestly Miranda." Said Pudge. "We're not going to get pregnant."  
  
"We can conduct ourselves as ladies no matter where we are." Said Lizzie.  
  
They pulled away and kept on driving. Then, all of a sudden, those two guys came back again. This time, the brown one was in the passenger seat.  
  
"You all forgot your beer!" he said as he sprayed them all with beer.  
  
All the girls screamed and laughed.  
  
"Get them!" yelled Melina as she put her foot over from the passenger seat to the gas pedal.  
  
"Melina!" yelled Lizzie as she stopped the car. "Now, all of you! Act like you've had some up bringing! Everybody in this town knows my dad! And if he finds out, we'll be on restriction until we are old and gray! Now, we can have a good time, we just can't be wild."  
  
The girls kept on driving and soon came by a building that said 'The Pavilion' on it.  
  
"Oh look Pudge, isn't that where the dance contest is?" said Melina.  
  
"Get on your dancing shoes!" said Pudge.  
  
*~~* Later *~~*  
  
The girls are all outside a big white mansion. Miranda is standing at the door and the other three are looking for the key.  
  
"Where the hell is it?" said Lizzie.  
  
"Let's just break in.," said Melina.  
  
"Melina, you are *not* running the show!" said Lizzie. "Aha." She said as she leaned over in a bush. "Found it!"  
  
"Lizzie, this place is huge." Said Miranda as they opened the door.  
  
"Wow, I think I could live here." Said Pudge.  
  
"This is some beach house," said Miranda.  
  
"Now, there's going to be some rules around here. For one thing, I don't want anyone sitting on the furniture." Said Lizzie as Pudge was just about to sit on the couch. "If you must sit, sit on the floor. Also, don't anybody use the telephone."  
  
"Oh, come on Lizzie" said Melina.  
  
"The house is supposed to be empty. If we run up that phone bill and my dad sees-"  
  
"What about calling Gordo?" said Miranda.  
  
"You're not calling Gordo." Said all three.  
  
"Other than that, make yourselves at home." Said Lizzie.  
  
*~~* Later *~~*  
  
Melina's on the bed reading out of a magazine. Lizzie is in the bathroom doing Miranda's hair and make up and Pudge is practicing her dance moves next to the bed Melina is on.  
  
"5:30, give your hair a fresh set. He's worth the extra trouble. After your bath, apply a cloud like spray of his favorite cologne and don't forget your deodorant." Melina laughed. "I can't believe she put that in here. 6:30, apply make up."  
  
"So what does that add up to? She spends two and a half hours just getting ready to go out?" said Pudge.  
  
"I guess that's how she got to be Miss Galaxy. She's not even that pretty." Said Melina.  
  
"Ok, what do you all think? French twist or Bubble flip?" said Lizzie referring to Miranda's hair.  
  
"Bubble Flip's better for dancing. Come on let's go." Said Pudge.  
  
"I'm not going to dance. It wouldn't be right." Said Miranda.  
  
"Oh, you're going to dance." Said Melina as she took over Miranda's hair. Lizzie kneeled down next to her.  
  
"This is your weekend. Just forget about that wedding and let us spoil you. Gordo is certainly a very lucky boy." Said Lizzie.  
  
Just then Miranda started to cry. Pudge noticed.  
  
"Looky, Looky. It's Binky." She said as she held up a small white stuffed animal rabbit.  
  
"Miranda, tell me what's wrong." Said Lizzie.  
  
"I love you all so much. And y'all are going off to college and everything. I know you're going to forget me. I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I am."  
  
"She's wrecked her face." Said Melina  
  
"Miranda, I swear, I swear on the Bible, I will write you everyday from college and so will Pudge and so will Melina."  
  
"I'm not going to college." Said Melina.  
  
"Do you all think I'm doing the right thing?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Said Melina.  
  
"Of course we do, yes." Said Lizzie. "Gordo is a wonderful person from a wealthy and well respected family and I know your going to be very...very happy."  
  
"And if you're not, there's always divorce." Said Melina.  
  
"Oh, Melina!" said Lizzie and Pudge together.  
  
*~~* Later *~~*  
  
We find the girls driving along that busy road again. There is tons of traffic but they are having a good time.  
  
"Lizzie, how come you never brought us here before?" asked Melina.  
  
"I haven't brought you here now, right girls?"  
  
"Right," they all agreed.  
  
"Ethan Craft." Said Miranda all of a sudden.  
  
"Where?" asked Pudge.  
  
"There," she said pointing to a billboard with a huge picture of him. Ethan Craft was a huge pop singer. (A/N: Nope, they don't know him either.)  
  
"They can't mean the real Ethan Craft." Said Melina.  
  
"That's him, that's Ethan Craft. Do you think he'll really be here?"  
  
"Naw, he's so lame. I thought you were over him." Said Pudge.  
  
"How can you like Ethan Craft and David Gordon at the same time?" asked Melina.  
  
"He can't even sing. Did you hear Paradise and You? It made me puke." Said Pudge.  
  
"You guys. If Miranda likes Ethan Craft, then she likes Ethan Craft," said Lizzie.  
  
"Yeah, he's got a great personality." Said Melina sarcastically.  
  
"I know, didn't he buy his mother a car or something?" said Pudge.  
  
Just then, an all to familiar car horn honked again. It was the two boys. The brown haired boy threw a condom full of water on the windshield.  
  
"Oh my god, it's a thing!" said Lizzie. "I can't believe the jerks in this town!"  
  
Just as they were heading opposite directions, Miranda happened to see straight eye to eye with the brown haired boy.  
  
*~~* End of Chapter Two *~~* 


	3. Meeting the Boys

A/N: Hola everyone! Thank you to all the reviewers. I so very much appreciate it. Now, I know some of you have seen the movie before (starcraze) and want to find out how I put the characters in. Well, I didn't really find room for Larry, so I'm really sorry. So this story is just kinda Larry-less. Anyways. On to the story!!!!  
  
I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters from the show.  
  
~**~ Chapter Three ~**~  
  
Now we find the girls in 'The Pavilion'. Everyone inside is dancing. This is Pudge's dream. She loves to dance. Her and Melina are just getting the drinks. They walk back to where Lizzie and Miranda are sitting.  
  
"Please God, let somebody ask me to dance." Said Pudge.  
  
Just then, two girls and one guy walk by.  
  
"Oh, God, look at this white trash." Said Melina. "Where are they from?"  
  
"Cool it, here comes somebody." Said Pudge.  
  
"Now Pudge, if he asks you to dance, first time, say no. You don't want him thinking you're desperate." Said Melina.  
  
"Ok."  
  
The guy walked up. "Would any of you ladies like to dance?"  
  
"No thank you." Said Pudge.  
  
"I'd love to." Said Melina.  
  
"Melina!" said all three.  
  
"Hey, exception proves the rule." She said as she walked away.  
  
Suddenly, a guy walks up to Lizzie who is wearing a sombrero with swimming trunks, and a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses.  
  
"Hey baby, let's dance." He said to Lizzie. He was obviously very drunk.  
  
"No, I don't dance." She said trying to get herself out of the situation but he already had her on the dance floor.  
  
"Oh my gosh, what a creep." Said Pudge as both her and Miranda were laughing.  
  
Only maybe two minutes after Lizzie was 'stolen' the two guys in that one car showed up.  
  
"Buy you a beer?" said the brown haired one.  
  
"They don't sell beer here." Said Pudge.  
  
"I have a soda, thank you." Said Miranda.  
  
"Bartender, four beers." Said the brown haired guy to the blonde one.  
  
The blonde one pulled out four beers from his 'bar' or his little cooler and passed around the table. The whole time the brown one's eyes never left Miranda.  
  
"Nice night." Said the blonde one.  
  
"Oh yeah, real nice." Said Pudge. "Say, you don't happen to Shag do ya?" she asked. Shagging was a certain dance she really loved.  
  
"No." he replied.  
  
"I'm Matt McGuire." Said the brown haired one. "Let's dance."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm engaged." Said Miranda as she flashed him her ring.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry you're engaged too." He said as he reached for her hand.  
  
"Wait, dance with my girlfriend first." Said Miranda as Pudge got up ready to dance.  
  
"Hi, I'm Chip." Said the blonde guy to Miranda.  
  
"Hi." She said back.  
  
When Pudge was dancing with Matt, she noticed one of the white trash girls looking.  
  
"Got your eye full?" she asked.  
  
"Fat ass." Replied the white trash girl.  
  
The dance quickly ended and Matt came back for his dance with Miranda. To Miranda's great dislike, it was a slow song. That just left Chip and Pudge at the table.  
  
"Do you know any elephant jokes?" asked Chip.  
  
"Was that a remark?" asked Pudge.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just sensitive about my weight."  
  
"What weight?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him and smiled.  
  
*~~* Matt and Miranda, dancing *~~*  
  
"You want to drive out to Weewaw point?" asked Matt.  
  
"Weewaw point?" asked Miranda half laughing as she removed Matt's had from way below her waist. "You're out of your mind if you think I'll go parking with you. I don't even know you."  
  
"Well, I don't know you either," he said placing her hands on his shoulders. "But I uh..." he ran his hands up and down her arms. "I think that makes it more fun." He touched her chest. "I'm sorry, you had a...little something on you're a...thing there."  
  
Miranda looked at him with great disgust and then slowly started dancing with him again.  
  
*~~* Melina *~~*  
  
Melina was currently trying to do the limbo while still looking sexy. She was surrounded by plenty of guys. One of the guys holding the pole was the white trash guy. The two white trash girls walked up and tripped Melina.  
  
"Oops, my foot slipped." She said.  
  
Melina just got up and made 'come and get me' eyes to the white trash guy. The white trash girl who tripped her went up to the guy and put her arm around him as she glared at Melina. Both of the girls are in the bathroom. One is writing on the wall while the other is doing her make up.  
  
"Yeah, well, she thought she was the shit until she landed flat on her butt." Said the one writing on the wall. "I can't wait until you win the Ms. Sun Queen contest. Big Bob will about die as you waltz off with Ethan Craft."  
  
"Oh, Nadine, do you really think I can win Ms. Sun Queen." Asked the one doing her hair.  
  
"Yes, Kate!" said Nadine.  
  
Suddenly, Melina popped up from one of the stalls.  
  
"I got news. You're going to lose."  
  
She walked out of the bathroom only to run into Big Bob who was holding up his car keys. She followed him out passing Lizzie as she went. Lizzie called out for Melina but Melina just smiled.  
  
Matt had just walked back with Miranda.  
  
"Chip, grab the bar. Let's make like a tree and leave."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you." Said Miranda.  
  
"Well don't play hard to get, you might miss something." Said Matt.  
  
Lizzie had finally gotten the creep off of her and headed outside. She heard the familiar horn and saw Miranda and Pudge in the back of the car.  
  
"Miranda, Pudge where are you two going!"  
  
Just then Lizzie spotted Melina with Big Bob and ran after them.  
  
"Where are you going!" she yelled.  
  
Lizzie ran for her car and followed them. Only she didn't know that Nadine and Kate were following Big Bob and Melina. Lizzie was following Nadine and Kate.  
  
"They're going to Weewaw point." Said Nadine.  
  
"Oh, Good." Said Kate nastily.  
  
*~~* Miranda and Matt *~~*  
  
Matt was walking with Miranda at a carnival. He again had his hand way below her waist.  
  
"Are you going to behave?" asked Miranda as she pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I won't touch you again."  
  
They walked up to the Tilt-A-Whirl. Miranda got sick on these types of rides real quickly but she had never seen one like this before.  
  
"This isn't scary is it?" she asked.  
  
"No, you'll be fine." Said Matt as he helped onto the ride smiling.  
  
*~~* Chip and Pudge *~~*  
  
Meanwhile, Chip and Pudge were riding the small kiddie rides. Chip had a huge green dog in his arms.  
  
"We have to give this thing a name." He said.  
  
"Greeny?" said Pudge.  
  
"No, something like Herman."  
  
"Herman? Herman?! Yuck." She said as he pretended to attack her with the dog.  
  
"You can Shag with him because I don't know how." He said. "If anybody I know sees me riding this, I'm going to be so embarrassed."  
  
"This is Chip Gulliyard!" said Pudge as she stood up. "Chip-"  
  
"Be quiet," he said as he put a hand over her mouth and they both laughed.  
  
*~~* Matt and Miranda *~~*  
  
Meanwhile, Miranda was with Matt on the Tilt-A-Whirl. She felt so sick. She was leaning over Matt's lap. He just laughed and smiled.  
  
"This is the most fun." He said.  
  
*~~* Melina and Big Bob *~~*  
  
Big Bob and Melina were in his car and he was trying to get her shirt off. She was desperately trying to stop him.  
  
"Stop! I swear, you're a really nice guy, but I don't want to do this!" she said.  
  
"I think you're nice too." He said as he tried again to pull off her shirt.  
  
"Stop! I'm Christian, it's against my religion!" she yelled.  
  
"Quit acting like a school girl!" he said as a pair of headlights suddenly started to shine through the window.  
  
Suddenly Nadine opened the door. She pulled Melina out of the car while she cursed out Big Bob. She pulled Miranda over to her car and sat her up with Kate went to Big Bob's car and started to put all kinds of shaving cream on it.  
  
"Kate, will you stop! Don't get that shit all over my car!" he yelled.  
  
He quickly took off and Kate walked back to Melina. She sprayed her with shaving cream too and Nadine started to cover her with tissues.  
  
"Well, aren't you just so pretty!" said Nadine.  
  
"We're having the most fun now!" said Kate.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" yelled Melina.  
  
They put her on the ground and held her nose so she couldn't breathe through it. They then took some beer and poured it in her mouth. Melina tried her best to spit it out but she had to breathe.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" she yelled again as both Kate and Nadine laughed again.  
  
*~~* Miranda, Matt, Chip, and Pudge *~~*  
  
"So Fast Eddie walks into the bar. He sees the same girl. Now it's only 8:00 in the morning and this girl's got a drink." Said Matt. He was explaining a movie to Chip and Pudge just as Miranda walked up. She looked pale. He grabbed a cushion and set it on the end of his open trunk so she could sit. They were at a burger joint kind of like Sonic.  
  
"Miranda, are you ok?" asked Pudge.  
  
"I'm fine." She replied.  
  
"So anyways," continued Matt. "this girl is really cool. She's got this quality like she's, you know...better than him." He says as he looks Miranda straight in the eye. She looks at him puzzled and he continues. "So Newman says 'how about I get us a bottle?' she says no. 'A fifth of scotch?' he says and she replies 'what do you want me to do just step out in the alley is that it?' So they grab the bottle and they're at the door and she says 'why me?'. So like I said, she has this quality." He said while looking at Miranda. "This sex quality. So Newman starts making out with her against the door." He leaned over Miranda and she pushed him off. "But she pushes him off. 'You're too hungry,' says Newman. So he takes the bottle, slips it under her arm, and walks away."  
  
Both Chip and Pudge are still silent.  
  
"You want some fries?" asked Chip  
  
"Yeah, I'll go with you," said Pudge.  
  
They both get up and walk away.  
  
"So I take it you didn't like the Hustler, an oldie but goldie." Said Matt.  
  
"I wasn't allowed to see that movie," said Miranda.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry I made you go on that ride. I didn't know you were going to throw up." Said Matt as he made a face.  
  
Miranda smiled. "I accept your apology."  
  
Matt took a seat next to Miranda and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"And I'm sorry I got fresh with you, too. I mean it. You must be fed up with guys falling over you all the time. You're so pretty." He said.  
  
She smiled. "Actually, I never really dated anyone except Gordo, my fiancé. I guess I'm just not used to...well, um...Gordo is a...very levelheaded person." She said.  
  
"Well...that's very important." Said Matt  
  
"Yes. Yes." She said as she picked up a piece of her hamburger and started to nibble on it. "I'm a very lucky girl."  
  
"You know, in my opinion, marriage...is just a legal form of prostitution." Said Matt.  
  
At this, Miranda swallowed hard and put a hand on her throat as she looked at him quizzically.  
  
*~~* Melina *~~*  
  
Lizzie was driving her car around where Big Bob had taken Melina. She suddenly heard singing and saw a body on the ground covered in tissues.  
  
"Melina!" said Lizzie shocked.  
  
Melina got up and looked at Lizzie. "Daddy?" she said obviously delirious.  
  
*~~* Pudge and Chip *~~*  
  
One of Pudge's favorite shagging songs came on. Her and Chip watched the couple next to them Shag to the music.  
  
"Dance with me Chip." She said.  
  
"Look, I'm really not all that good." He said.  
  
"Just try." She said.  
  
"I can't. Everyone's looking at me."  
  
Pudge looked around. Nobody was looking.  
  
"Nobody's looking at you."  
  
"You are. Besides, you're so much better than me."  
  
"Chip, if you don't dance with me, I'm going to ask somebody else!"  
  
Chip grabbed a pillar. "Get away from me!" he said smiling.  
  
"Ok, here I go." Said Pudge as she turned around.  
  
"No! Wait." He said as he let go and took her hands.  
  
"Ok, relax. Totally relax."  
  
"Ok." He said as they started to dance but he accidentally stepped on her foot.  
  
"See, I told you."  
  
"It's ok. Just try again. This time don't step on my foot!" she said while smiling.  
  
*~~* Miranda and Matt *~~*  
  
"You're not like anybody I've ever met." Said Miranda as she leaned against the hood of the car. She was obviously upset.  
  
"And you," he said pointing at her, "are like every girl I have ever met. You're stuck up, tight assed, and conventional."  
  
She gasped. "Don't you swear in front of me!" She walked over to him. "Maybe, I don't believe in just going out and having the time of my life with just any guy. Who does!?"  
  
"I do." He said.  
  
"I don't think we should talk anymore." She said as she moved away from him.  
  
"Fine, we won't talk anymore." He said as he moved next to her and quickly leaned over landing on her lips. She looked up at him with a shocked face.  
  
*~~* Melina and Lizzie *~~*  
  
Lizzie was washing Melina's hair. There was shaving cream all over that bathtub.  
  
"He just left me like a dog on the highway." Said Melina.  
  
"You know better than to go off with white trash like Big Bob."  
  
"I'm going to show those girls." She said as she examined her hands. "Look at my nails. What's Matt Craft going to think?"  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Ethan Craft?"  
  
"He's judging the Miss Sun Queen Contest tomorrow." Said Melina before Lizzie ran some water over her head.  
  
*~~* Gordo and Miranda, on the phone *~~*  
  
"Well, you tell them to carry you back right this minute." He said into the phone.  
  
"Gordo, don't be mad about Myrtle Beach." Said Miranda. "They had a change of plans."  
  
"Are you drunk?"  
  
"No, I only had a beer and a half."  
  
"You want to stay?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm so confused. They were all just acting so crazy."  
  
"Where was Lizzie all this time?"  
  
"We all just ate some hamburgers Gordo. Nothing happened. I just called to let you know I'm ok. I love you. Bye." She said all too quickly as she hung up.  
  
*~~* End of Chapter Three *~~* 


	4. Spending Time With the Boys

~*~*~*~Next Morning ~*~*~*~  
  
Pudge was in the kitchen looking for milk for her cereal. She had curlers in her hair and very revealing sleep attire.  
  
Chip looked into the window and saw her. Her back was towards the window. He knocked on the window and ducked down as Herman the green dog replaced where he was. Pudge saw this and quickly got under the table. Chip got back up to look in the window only to find that Pudge was gone. He quickly walked to the door as Pudge quickly pulled her curlers out.  
  
"Pudge? Hello?" he said as he stood in the doorway.  
  
Pudge got up from under the table trying to use the tablecloth to cover herself up.  
  
"Chip!" she said cheerily.  
  
"I hope I'm not too early."  
  
"Why, no! No!"  
  
*~~* Miranda *~~*  
  
Miranda was sleeping in her bed. Her hair was a mess. She was sleeping on her side. Suddenly something furry touched her cheek. With her still being asleep, she wiped it away without opening her eyes. It touched her cheek again and she rolled onto her back. She opened her eyes and screamed. There, on the foot of her bed was Matt with a fishing pole. He was dangling it over her head.  
  
"GET OUT! Get Out!" she yelled.  
  
"Don't you want to go fishing?" he asked. "It's fun." He kneeled down so that he was leaning on his elbows at the foot of her bed.  
  
"Oh, like I'd really want to go fishing with you Matt McGuire."  
  
He picked up her white stuffed rabbit and smiled.  
  
"Look, I want you to know that nothing is going to happen between us-" she said but was soon interrupted.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you said something first. I think we should be just friends." He said.  
  
*~~*Meanwhile*~~*  
  
We find Melina dancing around in a thong bikini and dancing with a towel that looks like a huge Confederate flag. In the background, Dixie Land is playing. It was a somewhat skimpy dance routine.  
  
"What do you think you are doing!?" yelled Lizzie as she turned off the stereo.  
  
"I'm practicing my talent for the Miss Dun Queen Contest," said Melina out of breath and smiling. "I think I'm going to win."  
  
*~~* Pudge and Chip *~~*  
  
Pudge was sitting in the background counting for Chip. She was perfecting his dance routine.  
  
"1,2,3, and 4. 5, 6, 7, 8. 1 and 2, lean." Said Pudge just as Chip tripped over one foot and fell down.  
  
Pudge laughed. "Are you ok?"  
  
He threw the dishtowel at her.  
  
*~~* Melina and Lizzie *~`*  
  
Melina was sitting in the chair still in her bikini as Lizzie was doing a speech.  
  
"Yankees? In Tara? Why, I won't think about that now." You could tell she was really putting feeling into it. "I'll think about it tomorrow."  
  
The next thing you know, Melina is reciting the speech as she walks down the stairs.  
  
"As God is my witness, they're not going to get me. I'm going to lie and cheat and steal and kill. I'll never go hungry again." Said Melina getting just a little bit too carried away.  
  
"Melina, Melina! This is a very famous speech. If you mess up, the judges will know."  
  
"I still think I'm better off with modern ballet." Said Melina.  
  
"You're modern ballet is trashy looking."  
  
"Lizzie, I want this to be southern-ish. My modern ballet is just fine."  
  
"The speech is just as southern. What would Scarlet O'Hara think of you doing 'As God is my witness' is a thong bikini? Now, you wear my mom's sun dress."  
  
"I know how to win this thing." Said Melina.  
  
"It is bad manners to think about winning."  
  
"Look, I'm not going to college and I sure as hell am not marrying any damn Gordon. Lizzie, I'm as pretty as any of those girls in Hollywood. Today's the day Ethan Craft's going to discover me. And it isn't going to be in your mom's sundress."  
  
Lizzie looked at her. "Would you at least consider wearing my one piece bathing suit?"  
  
*~~* Chip and Pudge *~~*  
  
Both Chip and Pudge were currently at the beach. It was jam-packed but they found a spot and were reading magazines.  
  
"Experience speaks out," said Chip as he read the magazine. "Here's a good one. 'I threw out my hip while doing the twist and was in the hospital." He was trying to do a funny voice. Pudge was laughing. "'Now my parents won't let me twist ever again.'"  
  
"What a doofus." Said Pudge.  
  
"Tell me about it," said Chip as he went to put the magazine away. When he did, however, something fell out. A folded up piece of paper. Chip took it out and read it.  
  
"Are you experienced? Have you ever been naked in a pool with a boy before?"  
  
Suddenly, Pudge was up. "Don't read that!" she yelled as she tried to take it away from him.  
  
"Have you ever kissed longer than one minute without stopping?" He looked at Pudge. "Have you?"  
  
*~~* Miranda and Matt *~~*  
  
They were both fishing. You could tell it was hot but Miranda wanted to talk.  
  
"So then he finished up in Carolina and his dad put him right there in the front office," she said. "I guess it's kind of expected by his family. I mean when you think Gordon you naturally think tobacco. He's already got ideas about improving filter tips." She paused and looked at Matt. "So what about you? What are you plans?"  
  
"Oh, I figure I'd bum around Italy or somewhere, look at statues and pick up women."  
  
"That's nice." Said Miranda sarcastically.  
  
"Well, it's damn sight better than manufacturing cigarettes for your daddy." Said Matt.  
  
"At least Gordo is doing something with his life."  
  
"Gordo is a trained seal. I don't care how rich he is." Said Matt as he removed his shirt revealing his very nice and very tan body. "I don't think you're going to marry him."  
  
"You are the rudest person I have ever met." Said Miranda.  
  
"Well, that's probably true." Said Matt as he leaned down to get a beer from the cooler. "Beer?"  
  
"I don't drink in the middle of the day."  
  
"You certainly have a lot of rules for yourself, don't you Miranda?" he said.  
  
She tried to avoid looking at him. "Would you kindly put your shirt back on?" she said while looking at the floor.  
  
"No." he said as he smiled.  
  
*~~* Pudge and Chip *~~*  
  
Pudge is lying on her side with a towel over her face as Chip is asking her questions.  
  
"Number 9" he said while reading from the little sheet that fell out of the magazine. "Have you ever French-kissed at a party with a boy you didn't know?"  
  
"No." came a muffled reply from under the towel.  
  
"10-Have you ever been to second base and on which number date?"  
  
"No." she said calmly.  
  
"No?" he asked.  
  
"No!" she said half laughing.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Boys don't think about me like that." She said.  
  
He looked at her and then continued on. "11- Have you ever said 'I love you' to a boy?"  
  
She looked at him and solemnly shook her head no.  
  
*~~* Miranda and Matt *~~*  
  
Miranda is sitting on a stool as Matt comes up and sits in front of her on the floor. His shirt is still off.  
  
"Rub a little on my back ok." He said as he holds back the sunscreen lotion bottle for Miranda to grab.  
  
She didn't take it and instead just sat there looking over him. He turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Miranda, did I lay a finger on you today?"  
  
There was a silence. "No" she said quietly.  
  
He took her hand from her lap, put some sunscreen on it, and then put it on his back. She had no choice but to rub it in. So she rubbed it in a little bit.  
  
"Mmm, you have a nice touch, Miranda." Said Matt.  
  
She quickly pulled her hands away and rubbed whatever was left on her arms.  
  
"Why'd you say I wasn't going to marry Gordo?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"Why not." She said still oddly calm.  
  
"Because you'll deny it."  
  
"If you think I'll ever be interested in somebody like you, you're wrong." She said.  
  
"So marry Gordo."  
  
*~~* Pudge and Chip *~~*  
  
Now Chip is sitting up with the towel over his head as Pudge reads him the questions from the page.  
  
"Number 17- Have you ever been frenched in the ear?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," came a muffled reply.  
  
"18- have you ever frenched a girl in the ear?"  
  
"Yes," again. His voice sounded shaky.  
  
"My God, Chip!" yelled Pudge as she pulled the towel off his head. "Who'd you do all this with."  
  
"Nobody!" said Chip a little too fast. Then, his guilt kicked in. "Debbie Kinsley. The only reason I did it was because...She only went out with me because she had the hots for Matt."  
  
"Ha Ha." Said Pudge sarcastically.  
  
"It's true. She wanted me to tell him she was fast."  
  
"Did you tell him?"  
  
"No." he said.  
  
"You didn't?' said Pudge as she started to giggle.  
  
"No, I didn't," said Chip as he smiled.  
  
The two controlled their giggle fit and then out of nowhere, Chip asked the question.  
  
"What's your real name?" he asked.  
  
"Pudge," she said.  
  
"No, your real name."  
  
She started to turn red and chuckled nervously. "It's so horrible. It's so spazz."  
  
"Tell me." He pleaded.  
  
She sighed. "Heidi." (no offense to people named Heidi.)  
  
"That's pretty." Said Chip as Pudge blushed and smiled.  
  
*~~* Miranda and Matt *~~*  
  
Miranda has her finger in her mouth. She cut it somehow and was trying to stop the bleeding. They were both silent.  
  
"Ow." She said quietly as she passed the fishing rod to him.  
  
He looked at her and she looked at him.  
  
*~~* Pudge and Chip *~~*  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Pudge.  
  
"I'm ready." Said Chip. They were both serious.  
  
"Number 20- Have you ever gone all the way?"  
  
*~~* Miranda and Matt *~~*  
  
No words were exchanged. Matt gently took Miranda's hand to look at the cut. He kissed it softly and she did nothing to stop it. Both of them were leaning in. Their heads were getting closer.  
  
*~~* Pudge and Chip *~~*  
  
Chip still hadn't answered his question. Him and Pudge were looking each other in the eye.  
  
"Not yet." He replied.  
  
*~~* Miranda and Matt *~~*  
  
Both of them leaned in. Their heads were getting closer. Before Miranda knew it, Matt's lips were on hers. She didn't pull away. Instead, she kissed back. 


	5. Miss Sun Queen

The idea for this story was taken from the movie "Shag". Great movie. Kind of old, but still very good. Um, yeah. So, here's the next chapter. I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters from the show. Enjoy!  
  
The girls were all screaming. It was getting annoying. Then, just as he walked through the door, the screams got louder. Screams of delight.  
  
"Ethan Craft! Can I have your autograph!" was the basic yell of all girls.  
  
Ethan smiled as his manager and bodyguard tried to keep the girls off of him. Behind his manager was last year's Miss Sun Queen. He walked onto the stage where he would be judging. Many people were still screaming. He did a move and the screams got louder.  
  
*~~* Backstage *~~*  
  
Melina walked into the room where all the other girls were getting dressed and putting on make up. She was wearing a blue sundress with white flowers on it.  
  
"Uh oh." Said Lizzie quietly.  
  
Melina looked like she was in a pissy mood.  
  
"Don't you think Melina's the cutest girl here Pudge?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Ethan Craft is going to flake out!" said Miranda.  
  
"Oh Melina, he's just going to fall in love with you." Said Pudge.  
  
"I want my bikini." Said Melina just as Kate walked in behind her. She was wearing a white robe.  
  
Just as she walked in, they all turned around to look at her. Kate took off her white robe to reveal a thong bikini that had Confederate flag designs.  
  
"Take me home right now, I have to get my bikini." Said Melina.  
  
"No, Melina, no." said Lizzie.  
  
Kate sauntered by and looked at Melina. She shook her head and walked on to where Nadine was. While there she drank some coke and snickered as she listened to Melina fuss.  
  
"I look like a joke!" yelled Melina as she pulled off the dress revealing a one-piece swimsuit that covered up way too much.  
  
"Melina! No. This is not a parade of flesh!" said Lizzie.  
  
*~~* On stage *~~*  
  
The song for the entrance started to play. Melina held her head high as she walked out just one person away from Kate. She looked at Ethan Craft and gave him a seductive smile. He winked at her. Melina noticed Miranda cheering for her. Matt, Chip, Lizzie, and Pudge where there too.  
  
The first girl went to the middle of the stage where she smiled at Matt and then continued on with her talent. She started to sing "On the Swanee River" as she did a skit. People clapped out of politeness, but others whispered things such as 'poor girl' or 'and she thinks she's going to win'.  
  
"Roberta McClaine" said the announcer. "Wasn't she wonderful?" The audience clapped and cheered.  
  
Next up was Kate. She went up and showed her number. Ethan Craft smiled and looked back at his manager. Suddenly, a drumbeat came on and the crowd started to cheer. Melina knew this song. This was the song she originally intended to use. The one Lizzie called trashy. So now, Kate was doing the same dance that Melina had intended to do. The crowd was cheering like wild.  
  
"Those girls look like hookers." Said Lizzie.  
  
Ethan Craft wasn't even really paying attention. He was more interested in other things. He held up his clip board that he was supposed to be using for judging to hide his coke can while his manager slipped some type of alcoholic beverage in there.  
  
Kate's song ended after what seemed like hours. The crowd was still cheering like wild. Melina walked onto the stage. All of the girls cheered for her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Melina, and my talent is dramatic interpretation." She started. "Yankees? In Tara? Well, I won't think about it now. As God is my witness...As God is my witness-"  
  
Lizzie, who was in the stands, was dramatically mouthing the words.  
  
Melina went on. "They're not going to get me...yet." She had messed up. "As God is my witness, if I have to lie or cheat or steal or kill. I'll never be hungry again!" she said as she got down on the ground and pretended to dig up the earth. She had a piece of stale bread with her. She got back up and took a bit but when she tasted it, she tried to get it out of her mouth with out any one else noticing. It didn't work. Ethan Craft smiled. Melina walked off stage and got a pretty good applause from the crowd.  
  
Lizzie was somewhat upset that Melina messed up on the words but she still cheered for her. All the girls cheered. Pudge was so happy she hugged Chip. This surprised both him and her. He smiled anyways.  
  
"Oh my God, Gordo." Said Miranda suddenly looking fearful.  
  
"Where!?" said Lizzie.  
  
"What's he doing here?" asked Pudge.  
  
"Quick, quick, let's go!" she said to Matt trying to pull his arm. "Before he sees us." She said pulling Lizzie's arm.  
  
"Gordo! Gordo!" yelled Lizzie smiling.  
  
"Where are you going!" yelled Miranda. "Oh, quick, hide me," she said to Matt.  
  
"Who's 'oh my God Gordo'?" asked Chip.  
  
"Her fiancé." Said Pudge.  
  
"Oh, holy pajamas." Said Chip as he laughed a little.  
  
Meanwhile, Lizzie had run up to Gordo.  
  
"Why David Gordon. What brings you to Myrtle Beach?"  
  
*~~* Later on backstage *~~*  
  
Melina just walked in.  
  
"Thanks for all your help Lizzie. Couldn't have lost with out you."  
  
"Did you all let Miranda get drunk?" asked Gordo getting somewhat upset.  
  
"No-" said Lizzie but she was interrupted.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Melina. He was about to reply but she beat him to it. "Where are Miranda and Matt?"  
  
"Matt?" asked Gordo getting angry. "Who's Matt!?"  
  
"Matt, you know Matty, our maid." Said Lizzie. "Miranda had this awful headache. I guess Melina called Matty to pick Miranda up right Melina?"  
  
"Let's go." Said Melina obviously irritated.  
  
"Ok, so let's go to the house where Miranda is." Said Gordo.  
  
"Wait, let's go get some Ice Cream." Said Lizzie trying to stall him.  
  
Then Ethan Craft walked through the door with his manager. He was studying his elbow and his manager was having Kate, the winner, sign some papers. Nadine was right behind them.  
  
"Now, I just need you to sign a couple of papers." Said his manager. "Oh, you can put your arm around him just not below his waist. I know, you're not that kind of girl but-"  
  
"There goes my dream date with Ethan Craft, Lizzie." Said Melina. "He's probably already giving her a Hollywood contract." Melina was silent for a minute but then she smiled. "Lizzie, quick, you and Pudge go over there and tell Ethan Craft to come back to the house with us."  
  
"Are you crazy?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"Tell him your dad is that big lottery winner and he wants him to put a concert on. Now quick, before that little slut gets in the car with him."  
  
"I'm not going to do any such thing."  
  
"Lizzie, dammit, you made me lose Miss Sun Queen but I'm not going to lose Ethan Craft. You owe this to me! Now you better get over there quick or we're never going to speak to you again. Right Pudge?"  
  
"Right." Said Pudge. Lizzie did the only thing she could do. She went to get Matt.  
  
*~~* At Ethan's car *~~*  
  
All the girls were leaning in the one open window. Ethan was curled up on the seat. Suddenly, Lizzie broke through all the screaming girls.  
  
"Uh, hi. I'm Lizzie McGuire, the daughter of Sam McGuire the new lottery winner and uh, he has asked me to cordially invite you over to our house for a cocktail with the family."  
  
"I can't. I have to do this promotional thing." Said Ethan.  
  
"Oh, well it's going to be a great party. Everyone's going to be dancing." Said Pudge.  
  
"My manager's like a priest. Do you think I get to go to parties?" There was a silence. "Will there be like...girls there?"  
  
"Girls?" said Chip. "This is the grand strand Myrtle Beach."  
  
At this, Ethan smiled. "Wild."  
  
"Well, you see, it's not a party-" said Lizzie but was interrupted.  
  
"There is going to be a band and everything." Said Chip.  
  
"Are you sure you can't come?" asked Pudge.  
  
*~~* Later that night at the house *~~*  
  
"Miranda, you two aren't eloping are you?" asked Pudge.  
  
"I'm going back tonight with Gordo." Said Miranda.  
  
"Gordo's so square he's got corners." Said Melina. "What's wrong with Matt? He's a sweetie."  
  
At this Matt smiled. Suddenly a horn honked outside.  
  
"They're here." Said Pudge.  
  
"Quick, Miranda, tell me some Ethan Craft things." Said Melina as she went over to the window. "Favorite color, perfume."  
  
"Ethan Craft's not down there." Said Miranda, dazed.  
  
"Lizzie's got him!" said Pudge.  
  
"Red, Blue?" said Melina.  
  
"Ethan Craft in this house?" said Miranda heading for the door.  
  
"So is Gordo." Said Melina stopping her.  
  
"Blue, it's definitely blue." Said Pudge.  
  
"Pudge, quick, run down stairs and get Ethan a drink." Said Melina.  
  
Miranda walked back over to the bed. She sat on the foot end of it and put her head in her hands. She quickly looked to the head of the bed where Matt sat. He got up and sat next to her.  
  
"Matt, I can't bring myself to hurt a decent boy like David Gordon." Said Miranda.  
  
They were about to lean in for a kiss when they heard Gordo's voice.  
  
"Is it ok for me to go and check on Miranda?" he asked almost outside the door.  
  
"She's asleep Gordo." Said Lizzie. "She had a headache."  
  
Miranda got up and went out the other door of the room.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Matt as he followed her.  
  
Gordo was already almost halfway up the stairs to her room. He made sure his hair looked ok. Miranda and Matt slipped by just as he turned the other way and went down the other stairs in the house. Thank god the house was big.  
  
"Which room is she in?" called Gordo.  
  
"I don't know." Said Lizzie. "Call her!"  
  
"Sugar Pie?" said Gordo as he kept on going up stairs.  
  
*~~* In the living room *~~*  
  
Ethan Craft started to look at pictures along the fireplace. He found one of Lizzie's parents. It was in black and white. He looked at it and laughed. Lizzie walked out with some drinks.  
  
"My dad regrets being late. It's just that he has received a very important phone call from Washington D.C. I think it's the president." Said Lizzie. She knew Ethan was dumb and used it to her advantage. "Lemonade?" she asked him as she held up the drinks.  
  
"Um, no. Scotch and water will be fine." He said.  
  
Ethan Craft suddenly put all of his attention to a large fish. It was a swordfish. It was humongous and was hanging over the fireplace.  
  
"Man, look at that fish." He said. "Look at the expression in his...eye." There was only one eye. "He knows it's over."  
  
Lizzie gave Pudge and Chip a look and they smiled slightly.  
  
"Man, I dig parties the most." Said Ethan. "When's the band get here?"  
  
*~~* Around the fishing arena *~~*  
  
Miranda and Matt had just gotten away from the house and were walking along the rows of ships hand in hand. They walked up to Lizzie's dad's boat. She looked at him and he at her. They both smiled.  
  
*~~* Back at the house *~~*  
  
Lizzie's on the phone as Pudge and Chip come by. They are still practicing the dance 'the shag'.  
  
"There's no answer at Miranda's house." Said Lizzie.  
  
"Well then I'm calling the police." Said Gordo.  
  
"No! There is absolutely no reason to call the police." Said Lizzie getting nervous.  
  
"You know, she took the bus back. She wouldn't be home yet. She-she just missed you so much she took the bus back." Said Pudge.  
  
"She took the bus!? In the middle of the night!? Unescorted!? With all of her clothes upstairs!?" said Gordo, now getting angry.  
  
Meanwhile, Chip had wandered off to the living room where an Elvis record was on. Ethan was singing to it.  
  
"Hi." He said. "I saw you in um...you were great in that uh...movie. Now, what was it called?" said Chip.  
  
Ethan stopped singing along with Elvis.  
  
"Elvis is so over man. I mean look at him. He's desperate." He said. "I never get to do jackshit man. I mean this is the first real party I've ever been to." Said Ethan before he took a sip of his 'water'. "But what I want to know, cool daddy," he said as he gave Chip a noogie, "is where are the girls?"  
  
Just then, Melina walked down the stairs.  
  
"Terribly sorry I'm late." She said.  
  
"She looks great," said Pudge.  
  
"Those are my mother's clothes." Said Lizzie.  
  
Melina walked into the room where Ethan was. She seductively rubbed up against him while she spoke.  
  
"Any one feel like dancing?" she said.  
  
"She'll do." Said Ethan.  
  
*~~* Chip and Pudge *~~*  
  
They were both practicing their dance steps. You could tell Pudge had really taken a liking to Chip.  
  
"Chip, why do you tell lies?" she asked.  
  
"About what?" he asked.  
  
"You can dance."  
  
"Yeah, but I never really liked it until now."  
  
Pudge smiled. She really wanted to be his girlfriend.  
  
"Hey, what would you say if I asked you a question?" he said.  
  
"What kind of a question." Said Pudge getting her hopes up.  
  
"Do you want to go in that dance contest with me tomorrow?" he asked.  
  
Pudge was devastated. She thought for sure he was going to ask her out. Obviously this showed because she didn't answer his question right away.  
  
"You don't because I'm not good enough right? Well, that's ok-" he said but was soon cut off.  
  
"No, no. I just thought you were going to ask me something else." She said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
Lizzie walked right past them and went to Gordo with a drink.  
  
"Now, don't you worry one more minute about Miranda. I'm sure she's fine. She's just got cold feet. I'd be nervous too if I was about to marry you." She said as she offered him her hand for a dance.  
  
"Really?" he asked as he got up and started to dance with her.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Just then, Ethan and Melina waltzed by. She was enjoying herself as she leaned on his shoulder. He, however, was bored and he made this clear by giving out a big yawn.  
  
"Hey, listen, do you mind if I split?" he asked Melina. "I've seen bigger parties in a telephone booth."  
  
She looked up at him with a questioning look in her eyes. "I need action baby. I dig it the most." He said.  
  
Melina immediately walked over to Chip. "We've got to get some people over here. Don't you have friends?" she asked. 


	6. The Party

bHey everyone! Yes, I'm back. It's been a while. Now, for this story, a few things are a little different. One is that the only person who really, really knows Gordo is Miranda. Otherwise, all of them really don't know what he's like. Um, Pudge is a new character. She became best friends with the gang a little after Rome. Lizzie's dad won a huge lottery jackpot so he is now rich. Um, Gordo's dad owns a big field on which he grows tobacco. Matt and Lizzie are NOT related. I repeat, they are NOT related. Also, this takes place when all of them are just out of high school. This is their last summer together. I got the idea for this story from IShag The MovieI. Shag is a type of dance. The movie is kinda old, but I though the characters would fit just perfectly.b  
  
I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters from the show. Nor do I own Shag the Movie or any thing from there. So, in other words, this story isn't even mine. It's just me typing it...anyways..on with the story.  
  
Before they all knew it, tons of people were outside of the door. Some were still in their cars honking their horns. They were all chanting: Corona, Corona, Corona. The people somehow managed to open the door and in with them came a big fishing tub. It was so big; you could bathe yourself in it. They set it on the floor and poured whatever alcoholic liquid they could find into it. Somebody turned on the stereo and on came Justin Timberlake with Senorita.  
  
As soon as the music started up, somebody picked up Chip. He was totally taken by surprise and so was Pudge. She was next to the guy who was holding up Chip.  
  
"Put him down, you ape!" she yelled. "You'll break him!"  
  
In fact, it seemed everyone was there. Even the creep from the first day was there. The one with the sombrero. He went to the tub full of liquids and took out his straw. Every one was taking chairs out side and anything else they could get their hands on.  
  
"You are ruining Sam's property," yelled Gordo.  
  
Meanwhile, Ethan Craft had stayed. Him and Melina were dancing. Lizzie was obviously frustrated.  
  
"Oh, Gordo, what am I going to do?" she yelled half whining half scared.  
  
"Do you want me to call the police?" he asked.  
  
"No! no, don't call the police." She said.  
  
Everyone was crazy. They were all jumping on the couch, getting drunk and dancing. Even Melina. She was grinding with Ethan Craft. Before she knew it, Ethan, too was drunk. He started to kiss her.  
  
"I can't believe I'm making out with Ethan Craft." She said.  
  
Meanwhile, both Pudge and Chip also had drinks. They were mingling among the people.  
  
"Are these your friends?" asked Pudge.  
  
"Well, I know one...well that-...I only know one of them...well, I know...no, not that one."  
  
Every one was at that party. In fact, a few unwanted people were trying to get in. Kate and Nadine were at the window. Lizzie noticed this.  
  
"Oh, my God! Melina!" yelled Lizzie.  
  
Nadine was trying to climb in through the window. One foot was already in. Lizzie took the shoe off of her foot and beat her leg with it. She finally took her foot out of the window and Melina closed it and locked it. Lizzie then ran to the door and opened it to throw out the shoe, which hit the sombrero guy square in the face.  
  
"Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry." She said.  
  
She closed the door and then locked it. Both her and Melina gave high fives and went back to the party. Gordo was just picking up a picture that fell down.  
  
"Oh, thank you so much Gordo," said Lizzie as she came back to him.  
  
*~~* Miranda and Matt *~~*  
  
They had both poured some wine into a glass. They toasted and then drank. They were both on the ship.  
  
*~~* Back at the party *~~*  
  
"GATOR!!!!!!" yelled a guy who had no shirt on. Everyone cheered and he got on his stomach. They pushed him down the floor, which was drenched in alcohol, to the tub full of the stuff. He took a big drink when he got there and then went to the side.  
  
Pudge and Chip were sitting under a table on which some people were dancing. They both had their cups and straws. The tablecloth was soaked in alcohol and was dripping. They held their cups out so that it dripped into their cups.  
  
"It's raining," said Pudge all giggly.  
  
"Matt says you get drunk a lot faster if you use a straw." He said.  
  
He leaned over away from Pudge and then leaned back. "Want a potato chip?" he asked holding one out. "I just found it."  
  
"No," said Pudge smiling.  
  
Chip sucked some of his drink up in his straw and held in there as he turned to Pudge. She looked at him just as he accidentally lost his power to hold the stuff in the straw. It splattered all over her face.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry." He said trying to wipe off her face.  
  
"Ick, nice trick. Let's see what else you can do." She said joking.  
  
He turned around for a minute in thought and then tapped her arm.  
  
"Hey Rocky, watch me pull a rabbit out of my hat." He said trying to intimidate Rocky and Bull winkle.  
  
She laughed. "Do it again!" she said.  
  
"No, I can't."  
  
"Please!?" she pleaded.  
  
"Hey Rocky, watch me pull a rabbit out of my hat."  
  
She laughed again.  
  
Meanwhile, outside, Kate and Nadine decided to teepee the house. It was going perfectly well. The whole place was full of toilet paper.  
  
"This one's for you blondie!" called Kate.  
  
"Damn rich bitches," said Nadine as she threw one.  
  
"What's daddy going to say?" asked Kate laughing.  
  
"Well, he's not going to like it."  
  
At this point, inside the house, everyone was drunk. This also included Lizzie and Gordo. Everyone at that party was whacked out. Lizzie, who was very drunk, hobbled over to Gordo, who was also very drunk. They started to dance.  
  
*~~* Miranda and Matt *~~*  
  
Both were on the boat called Daddy's Little Girl. Lizzie's dad's boat. Both of them were lying on the bed. Matt already had his shirt off. He was kissing Miranda. He stopped and slowly undid the buttons on her blouse. He looked at her making sure she was all right with it. She didn't stop him.  
  
*~~* Back at the house *~~*  
  
Everyone was starting to go home now, but Lizzie and Gordo continued dancing. The house was a mess but everyone was too drunk to care.  
  
Pudge and Chip were currently upstairs both sitting in the bathtub, fully clothed. The bathtub had water in it.  
  
"Did you know that I'm going off to the United States Naval Academy in Annapolis in a couple of days?" asked Chip.  
  
"No" said Pudge. Her answer was more a demand than a real answer, but Chip didn't get it.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going to be a Marine." He said. After a short silence, he continued. "Anyways, I was telling Matt that I was really hoping that I would fall in love with a girl this summer so I could have someone to write to."  
  
"Oh Chip!" Said Pudge blushing.  
  
"Only, know I just realized that I don't have to fall in love with somebody, I can just write to you. I mean with you, it's not like writing to a girl. I mean I don't have to be afraid of what you'll think of me. I can truly be myself with you." He said as Pudge, once again, was let down.  
  
*~~* Downstairs *~~*  
  
Melina was still in Ethan's arms. Both of them were drunk too. They had been kissing and feeling all night long. Now, he took her in his arms and lifted her up as they both laughed. They were still kissy feely.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo were dancing too. Only once did they stop when Gordo decided to say some thing.  
  
"Lizzie, your eyes are hazel brown."  
  
She smiled and continued dancing.  
  
*~~* Matt and Miranda *~~*  
  
Both Matt and Miranda were in a deep make out session. Miranda had to stop it.  
  
"Matt." She said causing him to get off of her. They were still mostly clothed. "I can't Matt." She said. "Oh, I can't. It's wrong." She said.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to force you. Even if you want me to."  
  
"Matt," she said while taking his hand. "I can't just go around and sleep with every guy that likes me."  
  
There was a silence. "Miranda...don't you know we'll remember this for the rest of our lives?" said Matt.  
  
At this, they kissed again. "Just don't tell anybody ok," said Miranda.  
  
*~~* Back at the house *~~*  
  
Gordo is looking through the telescope onto Lizzie's dad's ship. He's too drunk to put two and two together.  
  
"Hey, want to go for a little cruise?" he asked.  
  
"I can't feel my teeth!" said Lizzie.  
  
"How come we never talked to each other before, Lizzie?" said Gordo. "I think you are really, really cool." He said.  
  
He leaned in for a kiss and she did too but just before their lips met, she fainted back onto the couch that had been taken out of the house. Gordo stepped closer to the couch and fell on it too. 


	7. Sometimes You Gotta Be Cruel

bHey everyone! Yes, I'm back. It's been a while. Now, for this story, a few things are a little different. One is that the only person who really, really knows Gordo is Miranda. Otherwise, all of them really don't know what he's like. Um, Pudge is a new character. She became best friends with the gang a little after Rome. Lizzie's dad won a huge lottery jackpot so he is now rich. Um, Gordo's dad owns a big field on which he grows tobacco. Matt and Lizzie are NOT related. I repeat, they are NOT related. Also, this takes place when all of them are just out of high school. This is their last summer together. I got the idea for this story from IShag The MovieI. Shag is a type of dance. The movie is kinda old, but I though the characters would fit just perfectly.b  
  
I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters from the show. Nor do I own Shag the Movie or any thing from there. So, in other words, this story isn't even mine. It's just me typing it...anyways..on with the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Lizzie awoke to a car horn. She opened her eyes to see the toilet paper hanging from the tree.  
  
"Oh my God, Gordo!" she yelled.  
  
At this Gordo got up but Lizzie was already in the house. The housemaid was also there.  
  
"Elvira! Wh-what are you doing here?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"I come here, to open up the house. You're mom and dad are arriving on a noon plane!" she said.  
  
With this news, Lizzie ran around the house getting rid of whoever was still sleeping there. She was also looking for her friends. Melina had woke up from Lizzie's yelling. She was lying on top of Ethan still fully clothed. She got up and went to look in the mirror. Sure enough, there was a hickey. She smiled.  
  
Lizzie ran upstairs and opened the door to the bathroom. Pudge and Chip were still in the bathtub, fully clothed, sleeping.  
  
"Wake up!" yelled Lizzie. "I thought it would just please you to know that my parents will be arriving in an hour!" she yelled. "Here, you wear these," she said to Chip as she set down a dress suit.  
  
Downstairs, Gordo was helping the clean up process when suddenly, Ethan's manager walked in the front door.  
  
"All right, where is he?" he asked.  
  
Ethan stumbled down the stairs. "I think I'm blind," he said.  
  
Melina saw him. "Ethan, write down my phone number," she said as Ethan went in for another kiss but his manager pulled him back.  
  
"You see that? You see this?" said the manager to Melina. "I got ten grand in that mouth. Have you ever seen teeth like that? You should have teeth like that. You see the chin? It's like art, three grand. Singing lessons. The kid has got a wardrobe that makes Liz Taylor look like a cleaning lady." He said as he put his coat over Ethan's head. "I'm talking about investment, alright. So don't think I'm going to let some piece of white trash parade in here and crap all over my dream." He then walked over to Ethan who still had the coat over his head. He opened the door, made sure there was no paparazzi, and then left. Melina, who was smiling, ran up the stairs.  
  
Upstairs, Pudge and Lizzie are packing while Chip hangs around with them.  
  
"I know," said Pudge. "Why don't you and I pick them up at the airport?"  
  
"You and me are in Fort Sumter," said Lizzie  
  
"Whose is this?" asked Chip laughing as he picked up Binky, Miranda's little white stuffed animal rabbit.  
  
"Miranda," said Lizzie. "Oh my God, Miranda."  
  
*~~* Miranda and Matt *~~*  
  
Matt was lying on his side facing the wall of the ship. Miranda was lying next to him and got up.  
  
She sighed. "What am I going to tell Gordo?" she asked.  
  
Buzz too got up and sighed. "Tell him you're in love with me," he said as he rubbed her cheek.  
  
"Oh, he'd never believe that." She sighed again. "I wish Gordo would die. It would be so much easier," she said. There was a silence and she looked at Matt. "I didn't mean that," she said. "That's terrible."  
  
"Tell him you're going to college," said Matt.  
  
She smiled. "With you."  
  
"Crazy...Girls don't go to the college I'm going to. But there's loads of women's colleges around there. I mean that's how they get away with not letting any women into that college. They don't expect men to go four years without sex." He said.  
  
Miranda, who suddenly looked disappointed, got up. "You want me, to go all the way up north, just so I can come over every weekend, and have sex with you?!" she said outraged.  
  
He looked at her. "Well, not every weekend."  
  
She got upset and let out a scream as she pushed him off the bed and onto the floor.  
  
*~~* At the house *~~*  
  
Gordo had just walked outside. He looked through the telescope at the boat. He saw two people moving around on it, but couldn't make out whom they were. He went back inside.  
  
"I can't find them anywhere!" said Pudge to Lizzie as Lizzie was removing a bra from the chandelier.  
  
"Chip, where do you think they would be?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"You better start calling motels." He said.  
  
"Motels!? Oh my God," said Lizzie.  
  
Gordo walked in. "Lizzie, if you dad's yacht is Daddy's Little Girl there's somebody on it."  
  
Just then, Melina walked in. "They're not in the attic," she said.  
  
"Thank you for informing us that there is someone on the yacht, Gordo," said Lizzie as she gave Melina a look.  
  
"Chip! Come take Gordo up to my dad's study to show him some of his prized lawn gnomes! There's one up there worth a million dollars," said Lizzie.  
  
"What buttons?" whispered Chip as he went up the stairs. He then pointed to the door.  
  
Lizzie turned around to see Miranda in the doorway. All three of the girls stood there hiding Miranda from Gordo. She opened the door very quietly and was inside.  
  
"What happened?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Nothing, we had a party. What happened to you?" asked Lizzie as they all sat on the couch.  
  
Miranda was silent.  
  
"Did you go all the way?" asked Pudge.  
  
She was still silent as she looked at each one of her friends and smiled.  
  
"Oh! Are you sure!?" asked Lizzie. Miranda nodded. "Here, put your feet up," said Lizzie as she motioned to the table.  
  
"What was it like?" asked Pudge.  
  
"Give her time to breathe!" yelled Lizzie.  
  
"Wait, wait. Did it hurt?" asked Melina.  
  
"Don't ask her that!" yelled Lizzie. She then regained her cool. "You must really love him."  
  
"I hate him to death," said Miranda.  
  
"He attacked her, I knew it!" yelled Lizzie.  
  
"No, he didn't attack me, I let him," said Miranda. "You guys...I'm wild. I guess I've been wild all along I just never realized it until now."  
  
"Way out!" said Pudge.  
  
"Now, do you all think I should throw Gordo over?" asked Miranda.  
  
"Yes!" said all three of them at once. "It's only fair," said Lizzie.  
  
"It's liable to kill him," said Miranda.  
  
"Oh, he'll get over it. Look, we can get him right now. Gordo!" yelled Lizzie.  
  
"No!" said Miranda hushing her with her hand. "Don't you guys think I should marry somebody? I mean I am *way* out of control."  
  
"So marry Matt," said Melina.  
  
"I wouldn't marry Matt McGuire if he was the last man on the planet!" said Miranda.  
  
"Beer?" asked Matt as he walked into the living room.  
  
"You rape artist!" yelled Lizzie.  
  
"What? I only wanted to talk to her!" said Matt. "Jeez."  
  
"Hi Gordo!" said Melina all of a sudden.  
  
"Hi!" said Miranda.  
  
"Hi Gordo," said Matt.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Gordo.  
  
"I'm Matt McGuire. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Maid, huh?" said Gordo.  
  
"He is-" said Lizzie.  
  
"He's Lizzie's boyfriend," said Miranda.  
  
"He is *not*," said Lizzie.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie, don't deny our love," said Matt. He tried to give her a kiss that Lizzie tried to wiggle free from as the maid saw them.  
  
*~~* Later on, in the upstairs part of the house *~~*  
  
"If Lizzie asks where I went, tell her I'm on a manhunt," said Melina trying on clothes.  
  
"Melina, why are you in Mrs. McGuire's closet?" asked Pudge.  
  
"I'm looking for my ticket to Hollywood. Why the sad face?" she asked.  
  
"Oh Melina, what am I going to do? I love him so much it makes me sick. And he acts like I'm his pen pal."  
  
"Well, you spent the last twenty four hours with him. What more do you want?"  
  
"I want him to take me in his arms and crush me with passion," said Pudge just as the maid walked in.  
  
"Well, there's only one way to catch a boy like Chip. Make yourself look irresistible and act like you can't stand him," said Melina as she smiled.  
  
*~~* Down stairs *~~*  
  
"And be nice," said Lizzie to Chip. She was referring to her parents. He was already dressed in his suit, which was way too big for him. "And above all, do not bring them back to this house until we have left!"  
  
"What about the dance contest?" he asked.  
  
"There, perfect. That's a good idea. Take them to the dance contest."  
  
"No! I'm not taking them to the dance contest! I'm supposed to be in it with Pudge!"  
  
"Don't be stupid! I'm taking Pudge back with me!"  
  
"Well, what if they don't want to go to the dance contest?" he asked.  
  
"I don't care, just take them there anyways," said Lizzie as she pulled his tie up which caused him to choke a little bit.  
  
*~~* In the kitchen *~~*  
  
"Nobody *wants* to get married, Miranda," said Gordo. "I don't especially feel like getting married myself. But that's no reason to call of a wedding. My dad's already invited all of my family! You know how big my family is!" said Gordo as he looked at Miranda who was playing with a beer bottle opener.  
  
She violently tore open the fridge and grabbed a beer. She opened it.  
  
"Don't test me Miranda," said Gordo before she took a sip. She did take a sip however and then smiled at him.  
  
*~~* Upstairs *~~*  
  
Chip still has his suit on but is now knocking on the door to Pudge's room.  
  
"Heidi?" he calls.  
  
Inside, Pudge is dressed in a nice blue sundress. She starts off for the door but Melina stops her.  
  
"Don't be a moron, he only knocked once!" she said.  
  
Meanwhile, Chip looked through the keyhole. Melina sprayed some perfume on Pudge.  
  
"The perfume should linger." She said.  
  
Pudge smiled. Then she heard him call again. "Heidi? Pudge?"  
  
She started to walk to the door. "Be cruel," said Melina.  
  
She opened the door only to see Chip kneeling and eye level with the keyhole.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked a bit bossy.  
  
Chip got up and found himself at a loss for words. "Um gosh...blue." He took a deep breath. "Um. Well, I guess you're leaving and everything. I um, just wanted to say that I'm sorry we didn't get into the dance contest together and um, well, I was thinking maybe I could come down from Annapolis sometime and-"  
  
"I wouldn't dance with you if you were the last guy on the planet!" said Pudge rather harshly as she slammed the door in his face.  
  
She turned around to face Melina who was obviously in shock. She had to recover fast.  
  
"Now give it about five minutes and then go offer him a chance to apologize," said Melina.  
  
*~~* Later *~~*  
  
Pudge is walking down the stairs with her bags.  
  
"Chip? Oh Chip? Where is he?" she asked Lizzie. She was much, much calmer and she sounded more caring.  
  
"I sent him to go get my mom and dad," said Lizzie.  
  
"Is he coming back here?" asked Pudge.  
  
"Of course not Pudge. He's gone. Now go get changed. We're leaving soon," said Lizzie as Pudge miserably sat on the steps.  
  
*~~* In Chip and Matt's car *~~*  
  
"Sam, what are we doing in this contraption?" asked Jo. The car was pretty old.  
  
"Sir, let me ask you something," said Chip to Sam as he was driving. "I found, that in my experience with girls, that as soon as a girl knows you're in love with her, she starts treating you like a dirtball. Have you found that to be true sir?"  
  
"Every time, son. Every time," said Sam.  
  
"I tried to play it so cool this time. Just like Matt. I never let on I was crazy about her, like I definitely was not in love with her. But she knew. She looked right into my mind and she knew," said Chip.  
  
"This boy is crazy," said Jo.  
  
"Son, did your supervisor tell you were to take us. We're running real, real late."  
  
"I'm supposed to take you to-"  
  
"You're supposed to take us to-"  
  
"The pavilion." They both said together.  
  
"Um, But there's a dance contest there," said Chip.  
  
"Yes, we are guests of the mayor," said Sam.  
  
"We're the judges," said Jo.  
  
"We'd have been in that contest if she didn't...if she hadn't...if she didn't," said Chip rather unsteadily.  
  
Sam tried to put this the nicest way possible. "Did you, ah, attempt a familiarity with this girl?"  
  
"No sir! I'm a gentleman sir. I was recently accepted at the United States Naval Academy at Annapolis, sir."  
  
"Annapolis? Well, I'm an Annapolis man myself son," said Sam.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Say, you know I have a tie exactly like that," said Sam.  
  
Chip let go of the steering wheel to look at the tie but quickly put his hands back on at the sound of tires screeching.  
  
*~~* Back at the house *~~*  
  
Miranda had just finished vacuuming and was getting ready to put the vacuum back in the closet. She opened the door to find Matt waiting for her. He pulled her in but she stopped him from closing the door.  
  
"This is intimate." He said. He tried to close the door again but Miranda stopped him.  
  
"Let me out."  
  
"What are you doing with that guy? I'm insulted. He's completely wrong for you."  
  
She took a deep breath. "You don't know me. You don't love me. You sure as hell don't want to marry me so why don't you just leave me alone?"  
  
There was a silence. "I don't think I can," said Matt.  
  
She slowly let him close the door.  
  
*~~* On the stairs *~~*  
  
Melina is starting to walk down the stairs as Lizzie walks up. Lizzie sees that Melina is dressed in her mom's dress.  
  
"That's my mom's dress. Take it off right now. Melina, you take every stitch of this dress off your body right now!" yelled Lizzie.  
  
"You see if I ever invite you to Hollywood," said Melina as she walked to her room.  
  
Just as this was happening, the maid walked to the closet that Matt and Miranda were in to get a broom. She saw both of them in a make out session.  
  
*~~* In the kitchen *~~*  
  
"Everything's in the car Lizzie," said Gordo. "I left your keys in the ignition."  
  
"Thank you Gordo. I wish everyone was as considerate as you," said Lizzie as Gordo smiled like a little kid who knew he had just helped his mommy a lot. Lizzie continued on. "I thought it would be so sweet- one last fling together...best friends...those selfish little twerps." She said as she started to cry just a little.  
  
"I wish Miranda was half as mature as you Lizzie," said Gordo as he got a tissue and wiped her eyes. "You're a good person. I keep telling myself it'll be different after we get married, but what if it isn't?"  
  
"Follow your heart," said Lizzie as she smiled and so did Gordo. They both leaned in for a kiss.  
  
When the maid walked in to the kitchen, she had only one thing to say about what she had seen so far.  
  
"Y'all is the horniest bunch of people I've ever seen!"  
  
Just then, the horn honked outside. In the other room, Pudge and Melina were shouting to Lizzie.  
  
"I'll be right back!" yelled Pudge.  
  
"I'll be back!" yelled Melina.  
  
Lizzie broke the kiss with Gordo. "NO! Oh, NO!" she screamed as she ran onto the front porch. Pudge and Melina had already taken Lizzie's mom's car and were driving off.  
  
"Don't worry Lizzie," said Gordo. "My T-bird can catch a Cadillac any day."  
  
He ran to where it was parked only to find that it was still covered with toilet paper.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" he yelled. 


	8. The Dance Contest

bHey everyone! Yes, I'm back. It's been a while. Now, for this story, a few things are a little different. One is that the only person who really, really knows Gordo is Miranda. Otherwise, all of them really don't know what he's like. Um, Pudge is a new character. She became best friends with the gang a little after Rome. Lizzie's dad won a huge lottery jackpot so he is now rich. Um, Gordo's dad owns a big field on which he grows tobacco. Matt and Lizzie are NOT related. I repeat, they are NOT related. Also, this takes place when all of them are just out of high school. This is their last summer together. I got the idea for this story from IShag The MovieI. Shag is a type of dance. The movie is kinda old, but I though the characters would fit just perfectly.b  
  
I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters from the show. Nor do I own Shag the Movie or any thing from there. So, in other words, this story isn't even mine. It's just me typing it...anyways..on with the story.  
  
*~~* At the Pavilion *~~*  
  
Pudge had just pulled up with Melina. Melina still had the same dress on and so did Pudge. Melina got out of the car.  
  
"Are you coming in?" she asked.  
  
"No, there's no point now. I have to get back. Lizzie will be angry."  
  
"Well, thanks for the lift. I'll write you from California."  
  
"OK. Good luck with Ethan Craft."  
  
"Ethan Craft? Why, he's out of the picture."  
  
"I'll miss you Melina."  
  
"Me too." She said as she gave one last wave to Pudge.  
  
Melina walked into the Pavilion and Pudge stayed in the car. Suddenly a car horn honked which caused Pudge to turn around. She discovered that Melina forgot her bag.  
  
"Oh, Melina, you forgot..." but she was already out of hearing range.  
  
Meanwhile, Melina had already found Ethan's manager and walked up to him with as much confidence as possible. She sat down next to him and pulled out a cigarette. He pulled out a lighter to light it.  
  
"Where have I seen you before?" he said.  
  
"Maybe in one of your better dreams." She said.  
  
Pudge had walked in trying to find Melina. What she did find, however was much better. She saw Chip leaning against a pillar. His feet were moving to the song and she smiled. He looked miserable. She knew what she had to do.  
  
*~~* Later *~~*  
  
Chip was sitting watching couple number one do their routine. He wished Pudge was there. Then, out of nowhere:  
  
"Hey Rocky, want to see me pull a rabbit out of my hat?" she said. This caused him to turn around.  
  
She revealed to him two buttons that said 12 on there. She had entered them in the contest.  
  
"You came back." He said.  
  
She smiled as they both leaned in for a kiss. He then gave her a big hug. They made their way up to the front so they could watch. Melina spotted them.  
  
"Pudge!" she mouthed to her. Pudge waved and Melina crossed her fingers.  
  
"And next, the popular Jack and Eddie Stroors from Georgetown," said the announcer.  
  
"Who's that old couple?" asked Pudge.  
  
"They're famous. They're varsity. They win every year," said Chip.  
  
"Well, not this year," said Pudge as she smiled.  
  
Little did they know that they were being looked at.  
  
"Jo, that young man there," said Sam as he looked at Chip. "Isn't he our driver?"  
  
"Yes. Isn't that girl like Pudge?" she asked.  
  
"Ah, Cintas," said Sam as he looked down the list of the contestants. She must be Olivia and Angelo's daughter."  
  
"No way! She's pretty. Pudge is fat."  
  
The old couple finished their turn dancing. Everyone applauded. "Way to go varsity!" yelled Pudge.  
  
"Now up: Nadine Thatcher and Bob Conway from Myrtle Beach," said the announcer.  
  
UP walked Nadine with Bob. She passed by Pudge. Now, her and Pudge had not really had good relations in the past.  
  
"Move it fat ass," said Nadine as she walked past Pudge.  
  
"Go play in the traffic, bitch," said Chip. Big Bob just sized himself up to Chip.  
  
Bob and Nadine did a rather disturbing routine. Let's just say it was very adulterated.  
  
Just then, Melina and her manager walked up. "An associate of mine is putting together kind of a teen thing- you know, music, dance...he calls it a shindig. I think you got something kid. Kind of like a Mona Lisa quality." He said.  
  
"You really think so?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Oh yeah." He said.  
  
Melina had just walked up to Pudge. "We're rooting for you Pudge...and Chip."  
  
"Thank you." They both said.  
  
"Melina, is everything ok?" asked Pudge  
  
"I'm having the most fun."  
  
Just then, Jo caught a sight of Melina. Only, she had no idea it was she. It was the dress on Melina that pulled Jo's attention. It looked just like one of hers. She shrugged it off.  
  
*~~* Outside *~~*  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, Matt, and Miranda are all driving looking for Lizzie's mom's car.  
  
"Does anybody see the car?" asked Lizzie.  
  
"No, I don't see it," said Gordo.  
  
"Ok, let's try the other parking lot." She said.  
  
Then, suddenly, Lizzie yelled. "STOP!"  
  
She got out of the car and looked towards the beach. Sure enough, there was the car. It was just stuck in the sand.  
  
*~~* Back Inside *~~*  
  
"Finally, couple number 12. Heidi Cintas and Chip Gulliyard," said the announcer.  
  
Chip and Pudge walked out onto the dance floor. They both smiled and got in the start position of their dance routine. They started. It was one of the best dance routines the judges had seen in a while.  
  
Outside, Miranda, Matt, Lizzie, and Gordo were running to the entrance. Gordo was holding Lizzie's hand and Miranda was holding Matt's. They stopped for a second, switched people so Miranda was holding Gordo's and Lizzie was holding Matt's and then continued on. They were all about to run in when Lizzie stopped them.  
  
"Now, don't go in there!" she said as she found her parents. "They're already here. We have to think of a lie."  
  
"Hey look everybody!" yelled Miranda. "There's Pudge!"  
  
"And Chip!" added Matt.  
  
Pudge and Chip continued their incredible dance routine with smiles. Matt held onto Miranda as she jumped up and down with excitement for Pudge. The music faded and Pudge and Chip hugged in the middle of the dance floor. Miranda screamed and hugged Lizzie who was also screaming. Melina, who was with Ethan's manager, also smiled with delight. Jo and Sam were putting down the score for the performance. Nadine was right behind them with Kate, who was right behind Ethan. He too was judging.  
  
"A ten?" said Nadine. "Excuse me, a ten? Are you sure?"  
  
Miranda wanted to run out on the dance floor to congratulate Pudge. She started but Lizzie stopped her.  
  
"Lizzie!" she yelled.  
  
"Come back! They'll see you!" yelled Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie, what does it matter? Your mom and dad obviously know Pudge."  
  
"I'm going to tell them that she went crazy. And that she ran off from us. And we didn't know what to do. So we called the police. And the police tracked her here to Myrtle Beach."  
  
"Lizzie, why don't we just go up there and say 'this was our last weekend together and we didn't feel like going to Fort Sumter and touring God- damned colonial homes!" said Miranda getting loud. "'We wanted to go to the beach, and meet boys, and go to wild parties, and dance.' I mean why can't we tell them the truth?" said Miranda as Matt nodded his head in approval.  
  
"I'll tell my parents the truth, when you tell Gordo the truth," said Lizzie suddenly looking very serious.  
  
Miranda turned around to face Gordo who had a questioning look on his face.  
  
"I can't marry you Gordo." She said giving him his ring back. "I'm in love with Matt," said Miranda a little unstably.  
  
"They...they went all the way!" said Lizzie.  
  
Miranda turned around to give her a death glare. Matt looked at Gordo and shrugged. Gordo went to punch him but Matt ducked which caused Gordo to break the mirror that was behind Matt.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" yelled Gordo as Lizzie went to comfort him.  
  
"The winners of the 2003 Sun Fun dance contest..." said the announcer. "Couple number 12!"  
  
Chip hugged Pudge and she hugged him back as they went out onto the dance floor to receive their trophies. He spun her around in the air. They walked up to the judges. Ethan Craft handed them the trophies.  
  
"Now that was the *most* fun," he said.  
  
"They were awful!" whined Nadine to Kate who just rolled her eyes.  
  
*~~* Back at the house *~~*  
  
Lizzie's parents weren't too upset with the whole thing. In fact, they even threw the girls a 'going away' party. Every one was there.  
  
Gordo, Lizzie, and Lizzie's mom were all standing together.  
  
"Of course, the girls had their hearts set on Fort Sumter but I pleaded with them. I said 'you all should come down to Myrtle Beach. We can surprise your parents."  
  
"Well I'm glad you did," said Jo.  
  
*~~* Melina and the manager *~~*  
  
A maid had just walked up to Melina with a tray of pastries. Melina reached for one.  
  
"Uh-uh," said the manager. "Here." He said holding out an apple.  
  
She frowned. "I don't like apples."  
  
*~~* Pudge and Chip *~~*  
  
"So, after basic training is done, I want to get commissioned for Camp Pendleton," said Chip.  
  
"Where's that?" asked Pudge.  
  
"California. And from there, I can go anywhere."  
  
Pudge nodded approvingly.  
  
*~~* Lizzie and Gordo *~~*  
  
"Gordo, I've always disapproved of tobacco use," said Lizzie nervously. She was afraid that he would get upset what with his dad owning a tobacco company and all.  
  
"To tell you the truth, so have I," he said.  
  
*~~* Matt and Melina *~~*  
  
"You don't own anything like a winter coat, do you?" asked Matt.  
  
"I might," said Miranda as she smiled mischievously.  
  
"It gets cold in New Haven at Thanksgiving," he said.  
  
"Now, why would I want to go to New Haven?" she asked still smiling mischievously.  
  
She reached for a beer and held one out to him. "Beer?" she asked as she started to laugh.  
  
~**~ The End ~**~ 


End file.
